Toad's Credit Card
Toad's Credit Card is a story created by InternetProblem, it came out on March 31st 2019 WARNING: This story contains lots of strong language viewer description is advised for this video! Synopsis While Mama Luigi checks the mail he sees a mail for Toad and it ends up being a credit card. Script Mama Luigi: (sigh) Chef Pee Pee is out so I had to check the mail what is there? Mama Luigi: Bills, nobody likes bills Mama Luigi: What the fuck? Toad has mail no way Toad come here! Toad: What Mama Luigi? Mama Luigi: A piece of mail came for you today! Toad: Let me see ooh it's a credit card Mama Luigi: HOW? MARIO DOES NOT HAVE CREDIT! Toad: Why don't you read it? Mama Luigi: Wait let me read it "Dear Toad, It's our pleasure at Goodman Bank & Trust to inform you that you're application for a credit card has been accepted there will be $11,000.00 credit limit on you're credit card, Congratulations and enjoy spending! Sincerely, Mr. Goodman CEO, Chairman and founder of Goodman Bank & Trust" Toad: I enjoyed applying Mama Luigi: Wait how old are you? Toad: 26 Mama Luigi: Oh enjoy it Toad: Well I can't wait to spend it but not the limit can't wait it to show it off to Junior, Joseph, Cody Mama Luigi: Yeah there children they should have toys not credit cards Toad: They don't play with toys anymore they would if it was like the 1500s we have technology now. Mama Luigi: Good luck Toad: Wow $11K in my hands I won't spend it unless it's something I 100% need Announcer: Hey all you people out there do you want a phone for very cheap well get the iPhone X S 60% off for only $100 Toad: I would like to upgrade so yeah Toad: Man I'm glad I can transfer stuff to my new phone thank god that was a thing introduced in IOS 11 Toad: There won't be something I want with it for a week Announcer: WELL GET THIS COOL DUDE JACKET ONLY $30.55 Toad: Well I now spend $130.55 I won't spend it anymore unless I want to be cool 1 month later Toad: I feel like a cool man with a pool for the back, these golden shades, golden chain, a silver watch and that's all for now I'm not spending my credit card anymore. Junior: What is up Toad? WOAH HOW DID YOU GET ALL THAT STUFF? Toad: A card with credit Junior: Only with that credit card? Toad: Of course, these clothes are expensive as fuck Joseph: WHAT THE FUCK THESE ARE SO FUCKING COOL! Cody: Toad you're very cool Toad: Say hello to my credit card! Junior: IS THAT A SWIMMING POOL? Toad: Yeah and recently a trampoline so we can jump into the swimming pool from the trampoline! Cody: Is that enough? Toad: Yes does it look like I want to go over the limit? also I need to make a payment to the bank Joseph: But the bank gave you the money? Toad: No I don't have the bank I'm borrowing money from the bank. Junior: Yeah Toad, you don't want to end up like me. Toad: Alright I made a monthly payment so I don't have to pay to next month Mama Luigi: Good job Toad Goodman: JUNIOR IS FUCKING RIGHT HE FUCKED ME HARD HE WAS BEING A BITCH NOT PAYING ME I GOT FUCKED SO FUCKING HARD FUCK FUCK. Toad: Can I cancel it at anytime just curious? Goodman: YEAH IF YOU DON'T WANNA FUCK ME VERY HARD Loan Dolphin: Goodman is right if you fuck him, he will kill you Toad: Well I don't wanna die Junior: I NEARLY DIED CAUSE I FUCKED GOODMAN Goodman: (sigh) Junior don't bring it up 2 months later when Toad maxed out the credit card limit. Toad: (cries) I lost everything Goodman: No more credit cards for you! Toad: NOOO! The end. Trivia TBA Category:From 2019 Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Mama Luigi Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Loan Dolphin Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes